


The singing Force

by Scoby



Series: Reylo experiments [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Baking, Canon Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Grandparents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Implied Sexual Content, Legos, Meta, Microfic, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex Pollen, Shopping, Soft Han Solo, force skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: ”What is it that you’re humming?””Just a children’s song from Jakku””It’s been in my head the whole day. But I'd never heard it before.”-----...and other Reylo microfics
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo experiments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“Care to dance?”  
“There’s no music.”  
“There is on my side.”  
  


* * *

  
2.

“My mirror is under yours.”

He continues shaving but takes a step back so that she can fit between him and her own mirror to rinse her face, brush her teeth and tie her hair.

When done with shaving, he puts on a shirt, tunic, belt, cape and gloves, and grabs his mask. Before covering his head with it and walking out through her wall where his door is, he glances back at her as she gathers up her lowest bun, eyes focused on the wall below his mirror.

“Have a nice day, Rey.”  
  


* * *

  
3.

She pushes against the wind on Shaftesbury Avenue, lifting the collar of her coat to cover her neck tighter. When the rain starts, he appears next to her, a breeze from the opposite direction gently swaying the sleeves of his t-shirt. He holds out his arm and opens an umbrella over her, tilting it towards her wind so that it blocks the sideways flying drops from reaching her face.

”Why do you have an umbrella with you in California in the middle of a draught?”  
”I sensed that you had left home without one.”  
  


* * *

  
4.

“You’re looking… good.”  
“It’s the General’s birthday.”  
“Oh yes, it is. Tell her happy birthday from me.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t think she knows… about us.”  
“I think she knows. Just tell her happy birthday from me, and let me know her reaction.”  
  


* * *

_  
_ 5.

_Mix the eggs and sugar and add the cream and vanilla at low speed. Pour into cups and bake in a water bath at 150 deg C for 35-40 minutes, until set when gently shaken. Refrigerate until firm. Spread 15 g of sugar evenly on the top of each cup and heat with a blowtorch until the sugar caramelises evenly…_

“Shit! What do we do now? We don’t have a blowtorch.”

She walks up to him and sneaks under his arm. She lifts one hand hovering over each cup, fingers pointing downwards. From her fingertips, she sends out a flow of blue lightnings, which caramelises the surface of each crème brûlée perfectly.  
  


* * *

  
6.

”These were left on my side.”  
He hands her a neatly folded pile with her tunic, socks, one arm wrap and a pair of panties.

”I had them washed...”  
”Ben, what were you thinking?”  
”Don’t worry, it’s only a couple of droids and stormtroopers who handle my laundry.”  
”Sure the stormtroopers know how to gossip. The word is probably passing around your fleet right now.”  
”Oh, I didn’t think about that...”

”We’ve got to be more careful and each undress ourselves from now on.”  
”But I love undressing you. I think I’ll undress you right now.”  
”Ok, but don’t drop anything down. You have to hand every item back to me so that I'll put them down on my side.”  
  


* * *

  
7.

”What is it that you’re humming?”  
”Just a children’s song from Jakku”  
”It’s been in my head the whole day. But I'd never heard it before.”  
  


* * *

  
8.

“Forgive me, Grandfather. I feel it again. The pull to the Darkness.”

_What happened?_

“We were flying to Chandrila and needed to stop for fuel somewhere. Corellia was almost on our way, but she said that we should stop on Duro instead because it was closer, even though it was not. I showed her on the map that Corellia was clearly closer, but she kept insisting until I got so mad I could have choked her.”

_Ben, that’s not the Dark Side. That’s a completely normal argument that happens once in a while in every relationship._

“Then how can I convince her that I’m _right_?”

_Has anyone ever told you that you have too much of your father in you?_

“Yeah, a few times.”  
  


* * *

  
9.

He uses his free hand to position the blanket tighter around her and stroke her hair on the pillow. The baby falls asleep against his other shoulder, his palm almost fully covering her back.  
  


* * *

  
10.

“What are you doing?”

“Just scavenging... Oh, I found a very – useful – part. But I think I won’t trade it. I’ll rather keep it for myself.”

She kneels in front of him.  
  


* * *

  
11.

She connects the tips of her thumbs and curved index fingers to form the shape of a heart on the screen.

“I’ll come back for you after the quarantine.”  
He presses the red button and Skype asks him to rate the quality of the call.

Excellent, just like she had really been here.  
  


* * *

  
12.

”Dad, can I have that holopad?”  
”No, it’s too expensive. We can’t afford it.”  
”Can’t you use the Force?”  
”That’s not how the Force works.”  
”But I really want it!” Her lower lip begins to quiver.  
”Ok, but just this one time.”  
  


* * *

  
13.

She hovers the grocery bag handles half and inch above her hands so that she can still appear normal without having to take all the weight.

In another supermarket, he makes a decision between marinades.

She gets distracted and the weight of the groceries falls on her fingers.  
  


* * *

  
14.

“Mom, Dad, what was that explosion?”  
“He started.”  
“She didn’t give me the sonic wrench when I asked.”  
“You should learn to wait for your turn until I’m done!” Rey staggers up from the corner where she has been blown to by the explosion. She casts aside a half of a sonic wrench from her hand and reaches for her lightsaber.

Ben is up from his corner almost as quickly, dropping his half of the broken sonic wrench, brushing strands of greying hair off his eyes and grabbing his lightsaber. But Rey is already half-way across the floor towards him, yellow laser blade raised, wrinkles smoothening on the back of her hand as she clutches the hilt.

“Mom, stop, not in front of my kids!”  
“Did you bring them?” Rey’s eyes light up as she turns off the lightsaber.  
“Yes, but I told them to wait outside when we heard the explosion. I needed to check first if you’re able to act like civilised grandparents today.”

“Sure, we were just about to make up.” Ben shoves his lightsaber away, walks up to Rey and encloses her in his arms. They both smile innocently at their daughter who rolls her eyes but eventually turns back towards the door to let her kids in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another bunch of these that invaded my mind and wouldn't leave :)

15.

He wraps a chubby arm around Rey’s shoulders and pulls her towards a beer-smelling kiss.  
“No, please stop that”, Rey says and wiggles herself backwards, but he holds her tighter.

Gloved hands grab his shoulders from behind and jerk him away from Rey.  
“The lady said no.”  
A red, crackling crossguard lightsaber lights up and he chuckles.  
“Are you threatening me with a Star Wars toy?”

The blade rises in front of his neck and he feels how real laser burns the tips of his beard and heats his throat.

* * *

16.

"Dad, can I have candy?"  
"Not today."

He holds her little hand and pulls her past the shelves. She turns back, extends her free hand and uses the Force to call a bag of gummy bears towards her. He has quickly his own hand up, pushing it back towards the shelf.

The candy bag hovers in the air, wriggling back and forth under two opposing powers, until the plastic gives in with a ripping sound and gummy bears in all the colours of the rainbow shower across the floor.

* * *

17.

"Can you see my screen?"  
"No, just you."  
"I'd have some slides."  
"Well, I don’t see them. Just speak to me, like we'd meet in an elevator."

* * *

18.

Finn twists the lightsaber out of Kylo Ren’s hand and throws it aside.  
“I won’t fight you. I’ll never turn to the Light Side.”

“Those are Luke Skywalker’s lines”, Rey protests.  
“So what? Kylo Ren's using them now.”  
“You just want an excuse for him to kiss Kira.”  
“Excuse or not, he’s going to kiss her now.”

“If he can catch her.”  
Rey lifts Kira in the air and makes her do a backflip. Kira lands on the other side of the Death Star ruin, the hollow spaces inside her feet clicking in place with the Lego studs sticking out of the surface.

* * *

19.

_We’re approaching the final sprint with Crimson Death of Burning Evil in the lead. Look at his tireless gait! But here comes Iron Desert Flower and speeds past him. But now Crimson Death of Burning Evil catches up again. But Iron Desert Flower does not give in a hair. Isn’t she fierce and determined?_

_And here they come to the finish line, ear to ear, neck to neck, flank to flank, and… Ayyy!! It’s a dead heat! Again!!! We can’t help but start believing the rumours that these two horses are cursed with equal speed…_

“You have to stop betting on him”, she tells him. “Neither of us will ever win like this."

“You have to stop betting on her first."

* * *

20.

Han opens the left one of the buns and cards his hand through the softness of the lose brown hair.  
“Think if we had a son who had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony.”

It only makes Leia laugh and roll her eyes.  
“I can’t get pregnant now. I have a Senator campaign to handle.”  
“But you’d be so beautiful.”  
He highlights his point by diving his head under her shirt and drenching the skin of her belly in kisses.

“And does your fairy tale involve the evil stepfather who poisons him?” she asks.  
Han’s head pops up again and he turns thoughtful.  
“I don’t know about that. Rather just somebody moderately evil. But it would only be temporary of course, before he’d be rescued by a princess.”

“Rescued by a princess? Uh-huh, I could buy that.”  
She pulls him into a kiss as he opens the other bun.

* * *

21.

She tells the telemarketer promptly that she is not interested, puts the phone away and pours the water out of the pasta pot with one hand. When she puts the baby down in the high chair, it immediately starts to cry.

”Just a sec, dear. Mama will be right back.”

She hurries to fill the table with pots, plates and spoons as she shouts towards the living room: ”Kids, food's ready!”

When she looks that way, the mess on the living room floor catches her attention. She quickly plunges in to pick up a collection of small, pairless socks scattered among toys. But right then, the socks fall from her hand and time stops when she sees them:

Somebody has left two soft toys, Rey and Ben Solo, lying on the carpet, leaning on each other, mouths smashed together. The baby’s cry and the hungry kids’ babble fade away, all the worries fall off her shoulders, and her heart soars.

* * *

22.

“Atchew!”  
“Atchew!”  
“Do you remember anything?”  
“Nothing after the pollen started falling.”

She blows her nose on the sheet. Only when she pulls back the covers and climbs over him to get off the bed does he notice that she is not wearing any clothes either.

* * *

23.

“I’m having drinks with a few Resistance friends. Do you want to join?” She holds out her hand to him.  
“They hate me.”  
“That’s only because they don’t know you. This would be a chance to fix that.”  
  
He growls but she brings her hand closer.  
“Please, just for a short while. You can let go of my hand whenever you want to.”  
Reluctantly, he takes her hand and manifests in the bar.

* * *

24.

“Oh, Mrs. Johnson, how did you end up on the floor at this hour?”  
“I… I had a bad dream.”  
“Was it… about _them_?”  
“Yes. Kylo Ren was redeemed and they kissed but then he…”  
“What did he do? Say it, Mrs. Johnson. It can help you feel better. Say it.”  
“He… He died. And she was left all alone and there was sand everywhere and…”

The night nurses exchange an amused look.  
“Sand? Errr... Sounds very tragic, Mrs. Johnson. Let us help you up.”  
They plant their feet on the floor, squat down, find a good hold with their hands, count to three and make a powerful snatch to lift Mrs. Johnson back on her bed.

“Maybe try to think about something else. That could help you sleep better”, the other night nurse suggests shyly.  
“How can I think about anything else when he’s gone?”  
“But isn’t he, eh, just a fictional character?”  
“Not to me. You speak like one who hasn’t seen them.”  
“Some 2010s movies? No, I haven’t seen.”

“Do you have anything else to do all night besides sitting in your office and waiting for alarms?”  
“Well, not exactly…”  
“Then come here, you two. I’m not sleepy anymore.”  
Mrs. Johnson pushes herself up from the bed, walks slowly up to the sofa, sits down and pats the spaces on both her sides.

Confused night nurses sit down next to her, one on each side, as she opens a 2010s MacBook Air. Nobody knows how she still keeps it working, but somehow it springs to life and reveals a desktop full of large icons. She squints only a little to find the one she is looking for. With a wrinkled but determined finger, she double-clicks the shortcut to _The Force Awakens_.

* * *

16\. Alternative ending

"Dad, can I have candy?"  
"Not today."

He holds her little hand and pulls her past the shelves. She turns back, extends her free hand and uses the Force to call a bag of gummy bears towards her. He has quickly his own hand up, pushing it back towards the shelf.

Rey senses a disturbance in the Force and hurries back from the bread compartment to find a candy bag hovering in the air, wriggling back and forth as the rest of her family is battling over it, both with their cheeks puffing as they are pouring all their powers into the little bag.

Rey picks it up with her hand from the air, walks up to them and drops it in their cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else feeling like on the way towards becoming a Mrs. Johnson?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know in the comments if you have favourites <3


End file.
